Anarchist
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: Reader insert! you and your friend have an encounter with the leaders of The Anarchist, oh no not good reader x 2p 'merica MAYBE


**HHHHHHIIIIIIII~ Ok, this's a 2p America x reader story MY. FIRST. ONE. Please, no flames ! (Or else LyraTheWriter will get you for it!)**

**Alright! Human names of the 2p characters:**

**2p! America: Allen James**

**2p! England: Oliver Lirkland**

**2p! France: Fransiscois Buone (Fran for short)**

**2p! Canada: Matt Wells (MANADA!)**

**I own nothing of Himurya's work! ((N/N) means nick name)**

* * *

"(Y/N!)," Your best friend Elizabeta (yup, you're with me!) sped towards you, glomping you to the ground.

"OWW LIZZY GET OFF!" You yelled, and she got up, and pulled you to your feet. "Soz bre: I just felt like I needed to glomp you!"

You scowled. "WHY?!"

" 'Cause it's the end of the week, school's out, and I gottz to tell you something!" She exclaimed, blabbing all over the place as we walked to the hallway that was legit... in the way that it wasn't utilized for anything aside lockers. Ya, it's kinda creepy, basic level one in creepiness level: abandoned, and it's only like... Dunno, 15 yards long, not even? That's were you two met three years ago when you were both freshman in Heta High, yup friends forever, ever since. She turned to open her locker that was right next to yours.

"So,what is it?" You questioned opening your locker.

" Ok, so ya know the group 'The Anarchists,' right?" You nodded your head, and you were scared out of your right mind by that groups' reputation, but you also wanted to sock them all in their mouths,

"Yeah, why?" Ok,this better be good...

"Well, ya see- wait what's mah combo?" You groaned.

"Seriously! Three years, and you still forget? Ugh! 44, 23, 11." She nodded her head, and her locker opened with a "POP!"

"Ya, I do. Whatever-back to the topic. Well, Allen- the leader- has his sights set on a girl!"

Your face showed sympathy,"That poor girl...", Lizzie sighed in defeat. You weren't one for the hot gossip.

"Oh well. C'm on; let's go home." We turned to walk out but... Matt Wells was blocking us- and, UH OH. If he's here... that means...

"Helloooooo ladies!" Allen was here too! Oh Seychelles and Cuba, what have we done to deserve this.

"What do you want Allen?!" Lizzy growled, and you started to worry, as she was slightly insane (( I, LyraTheWriter, say jokingly, that she is batshit cray cray.)), and so was Allen; definitely not a good mix

"L-Lizzy..." You said cautiously, a hint of fear lacing it all.

"No (n/n) -you know he doesn't scare me." She growled as if she were defending an OTP, and Allen grinned- and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I just want to talk to (y/n). Alone." Lizzy's eyes narrowed and your mouth literally dropped to the floor in shock.

"Anything you say can be said in front of me."Allen trapped her eyes in a heated staring contest. The temperature in the small hallway dropped 10 degrees- if Natalia were there, she would've been frightened.

"Merda." you cursed under your breath, pulling off a Lovina Vargas. You could cut the tension with a knife, a very. Very. Dull knife. Trying to stop Elizabeta's attempts to burn a hole through Allen's head, you put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to face you.

"Hey, Liz. I'll be fine; if they try to hurt me, you have full access to storm in here, and go psycho killer b*tch on their arses, K?" You asked, and your multi-cultural demon friend's eyes flickered from you, to Allen, to Matt, and back to you.

"M'kay. I'll be outside with all the bikes." She cast one last murderous glare, the term "if looks could kill."came to mind. If that were true, Allen and Matt would have died five times already.

"And if I so much as hear a yelp from her, or a muffled cry, I will rip off your manhood, feed it to you, then cut you like you're paper, then put dirt in the wounds so they scar, then torture you for three days straight with my techniques I learned in Russia and combine them with the ones from Canada, capishe stronzo bastardo?" OK, you knew that was a hollow threat (in comparison to other ones she could've made), but, IT WAS PRETTY FRUKING CONVINCING! Allen blinked, and shuffled back a little, then grinned again.

"You have my word, oh Goddess of Torture." he gave a hint of sarcasm in the nickname, and bowed as if he were to be knighted.

"Idiot." Lizzie scoffed, and she left with one last encouraging glance your way, and you looked at Allen with a cold glare- not as in the Lizzy-could scare Natalia shitless- cold, but still pretty deadly.

"What?!" you snapped, as if he were ogling at your ass.

"I want to ask you something," he reached forward and your heart stopped.

"EEK!" you squeaked. You then did a punk fake starting to go one way, then turning- bypassing Allen the opposite way, and bolted out the door- sprinting to Elizabeta.

"ELIZA GET ON THE BIKE AND RIDE DAMN IT!" She didn't question, and hopped on her bike. Meanwhile, you practically pounced on top of yours.

"(Y/N) WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE!?" You looked behind- they were getting into A CAR? HOLY CUBA AND SEYCHELLES ON A BEACH!

"CRAP LIZ, GET TO YOUR HOUSE! IT'S CLOSER!" and she looked behind you.

" FFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK! PEDAL FASTER, PEDAL FASTER!" you flew down the street, to Liz's house, and basically charged into her backyard- through the open door's fencing, and she came in right behind you- hopping off her bike and letting it crash, she slammed the 7 and a half foot tall wooden fence, locking it, and collapsing onto the ground next to you. She turned to face you, a devastated look on her face.

"(N,n). what *pant* the *pant* hell?" and her friend Arthur stormed into the back "WHY THE HELL IS ALLEN JAMES AND MATT WELLS AT THE FRONT DOOR?"

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT! Reviews accepted! Criticism accepted too!**

**England: Again, beta'd by LyraTheWriter! ((Be sure to check out my fanfics! I can also beta for you guys too!))**

**ALLEN: Hehehe... I'm coming for you... *speaking to reader-chan***

**me: O~o alright READ AND REVIEW! *Runs away***

**Allen: Hey angel face~ *looks at Iggy with a coy look, blowing a kiss***

**England: GAH! FRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE! *also runs***


End file.
